


'Til The Nile Runs White

by Inzomniac



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Anthropomorphic, Dubious Consent, F/F, Female-Centric, Futanari, Incest, Women-Only, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 15:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12257196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inzomniac/pseuds/Inzomniac
Summary: Eighteen years ago, Cleopatra VII Philopator ascended to the throne, becoming Queen of an Egypt subject to the controlling whims of the Grecoroman Empire. Tired of watching her nation's women suffer the indignity of vassalhood, and frustrated at the inaction of the Goddesses of Egypt, Cleopatra takes matters into her own hands.An Erotic Fantasy Thriller, co-authored by Sumyer.





	'Til The Nile Runs White

Cleopatra VII Philopator awoke at five in the morning, by the sundial in the corner of her room. Compared to the rest of the palace, her chambers were austere in decoration; far from how the commoners thought of her, Cleopatra awoke in a simple room which held no more than a small dressing-desk, some clothing-racks and her bed - which, while sumptuous, silken and soft compared to what most made do with, was a far cry from the gilded, gaudy affairs of many a noblewoman’s chamber.

 

Sliding off her bed, Cleopatra stretched, yawned and steadied herself for the day’s monumentally important work. She walked over to her dressing-rack; as her feet pattered  across the stone floors of her room the doors to her chambers swung open, revealing a tall, slim-built and much younger woman clad in the gilded dress of the Palace Handmaidens. The woman’s dress ended just above her knees, and bore slits around the waist and just below the breasts, gold trim wrapping a shining band around her wide hips.

 

“My Queen,” the woman said, braided black hair swaying as she fell to her knees. “My apologies - I did not know you would be waking early this day - I was not prepared. Please, your majesty, forgive me.”

 

“To your feet, Shanti,” Cleopatra said kindly, waving a hand. “I could not keep myself in sleep any longer - it is not your fault, and you were hardly so slow as to be troublesome.”

 

Shanti got to her feet, dark skin flushing slightly with shame. “Will you forgive me nonetheless? I cannot help but think that, in my mother’s place, she would have been ready and waiting for you, your majesty.”

 

“You are forgiven then,” Cleopatra scoffed, running a finger down her clothes. “You need not compare yourself to Ahit, Shanti - your family has served the Queens for as long as can be recalled with great honour. Ten and eight years upon Geb’s body is hardly enough to say you are not capable of great things - and though you may be younger still to your duties, I know you will serve me well.” She turned, smiled, lust building in her eyes as she took in Shanti’s form. “I know you will serve me very well, especially today, Shanti - so hold your head high.”

 

“I - of course,” she said, bowing low. “A thousand thanks to you, my Queen - we shall not delay, then.” Shanti strode over to the dressing rack as Cleopatra stepped aside slightly; she snorted as Shanti began taking measure of the dresses there.

 

“Considering,” Cleopatra muttered, “could we not simply skip the dressing today? I shall be shedding the clothes soon enough.”

 

“Ah, but the morning dressing is an important rite,” Shanti replied; the tone of disappointment that it would not be she laying with the Queen this morning was well-concealed, but audible to Cleopatra’s trained ears. Still, Shanti nodded to herself as she selected a dress similar to her own - if slightly more revealing - from the rack. “If you will permit my saying so, such things must be kept.” She took the dress from the rack, knelt, and held it open for Cleopatra to step into; Shanti pulled the straps around Cleo’s arms and over her shoulders, before stepping back, eying her Queen’s with an ill-concealed look of want.

 

“Does it suit me this day?” Cleopatra asked, running her hands over her body.

 

“Yes,” Shanti replied, nodding vigorously. “It does.”

 

“Good. Then we shall not waste any more time. Let us eat, then - we will need the energy for later.”

 

Cleopatra led the way from her chambers, Shanti at her heels, as they walked barefoot through the palace towards the dining hall which lay at the end of the royal quarters; few servants were up at this time of the morning, but the ones that were all paused, bowing deeply to their Queen as Cleopatra passed. As was her custom, she greeted them all by name and wished good tidings upon them with kindness. She and Shanti arrived at the dining hall - decorated in gilded trim - shortly thereafter; the stone table was already set with beer, bread, fruits and honey. As she’d instructed the night before, the cooks had also set out a plate of grilled beef - fuel for the work to come.

 

Shanti sat down first at the seat diagonal to the one reserved for Cleopatra’s use; she tasted each food and drank from both beer-mugs. Satisfied, she nodded; Cleopatra sat, and the two at the food before them quickly and in silence. Together, they polished off the food quickly, stood up, and returned to the hallway from before, making full speed for the testing chamber Cleo had spent nearly the past week cooped up in. It was small, windowless and lit by candle; several shelves lay on the left side of the room, each packed-to-bursting with tablets and scrolls bearing alchemical recipes and arcane rituals.Then was a desk - simple, with a seat for one - and a chest full of reagents and tools; otherwise, save for a small bed, the room bore nothing else.

 

Cleopatra affected a mock sigh as the door shut behind them. “And now you must disrobe me. What trouble you have made for yourself, Shanti.”

 

“I - pardon? I - I mean, it will, as always, be my treasured honour to disrobe you, my Queen - but where is this morning’s maiden?” Shanti asked, perplexed. “Early or no, should there not be one waiting for you here?”

 

“No, there should not,” Cleopatra replied, smiling kindly. “I cancelled the usual one.”

 

“W - why?” Shanti asked, shaking her head.

 

“Because, Shanti, today you shall have the pleasure of servicing me - and I, you,” Cleopatra answered.

 

Shanti blinked, paused, opened her mouth, shut it before both expressions of aghast shock and pure, unbridled lust began to compete upon her face. “N - that - no, that cannot be so - my Queen, I am not worthy of such an ho-”

 

“-nonsense,” Cleopatra replied, waving a hand. “From your first days of service - unprepared as you were, by your mother’s passing, you service has met, no, exceeded my expectations. You are perfect for the role. And,” she continued, raising a finger before Shanti could protest, “if you continue to press the matter - know that I am commanding you to pleasure me. Is that clear?”

 

“Yes - yes! It is no trouble, my Queen,” Shanti said, her voice beginning to lower into the depths of her need. “Disrobing you - in this room, particularly, after so, so long - it is everything that  I could have dreamed of. I pray that my mother’s spirit shows me no jealousy,” she said, pulling the dress down Cleopatra’s body; as she went from standing to squatting to kneeling, she lingered in front of Cleopatra’s shaved mound for a moment before letting the dress fall to the stone floor.

 

“Patience,” Cleopatra said, stroking her servant’s hair as she stepped out of the dress.  “You need but wait a moment.”

 

“Of course. Yes,” Shanti breathed, eagerly throwing her clothes off; she sat on the edge of the cot, eyes transfixed on Cleopatra, her hands shaking slightly as she rested them on the edge of the bed.

 

“Oh? Your hands shake,” Cleopatra crooned, stepping forward and gently pushing Shanti down onto the bed. “Why is that?” she asked, clambering up and over Shanti’s form.

 

“Excitement, my Queen,” Shanti answered, doing her best - and failing - to keep her eyes from drifting to Cleopatra’s swaying breasts. “I am humbled beyond measure to know you have chosen me for your pleasure this day.”

 

“I see,” Cleopatra said, chuckling as tracing a hand up Shanti’s legs; she delighted in her servant’s eager shuddering as her right hand drew a line up her hips, stomach, chest, neck, and stopped just below her lips. “Mere service, then? Or perhaps it is the thought of your Queen, your  _master_ , waiting to ravish you?”

 

Shanti nodded eagerly.

 

“Ha! I do find it amusing,” Cleopatra said, running a thumb around Shanti’s lips and into her mouth, “that you can no longer conceal your need from me. I have said as much before and will do so again - none shall fault you for revelling in my glory.” She pulled Shanti down a little, clambered forward so that her thick, soft thighs lay aside Shanti’s head and lowered her slit until it was just above her servant’s face. “Now,” Cleopatra ordered, “you may have the honour of tasting from my slit.”

 

“Of course, your majesty. To which Goddess shall we be dedicating today’s union?” Shanti asked, eyes hungrily taking in Cleopatra’s body in all its nakedness.

 

Cleopatra smirked, her tone assured. “Myself.”

 

Shanti blinked, frowned, her lust giving way to confusion.

 

“I...pardon?”

 

“What, has your hearing suddenly become weak?” Cleopatra scoffed. “Do you wish me to repeat myself?”

 

Shanti, eyes flitting between her Queen’s steely expression and her dark-skinned slit, shook her head. “N-no, your majesty. I - is - is that wise? You wish for - you would dedicate our union to  _you_? We would lay together without the benefaction of the Goddesses?”

 

Cleopatra sighed, her expression darkening. “Tsk-tsk, Shanti - you, of all people, question me?”

 

“No! No, my Queen,” Shanti blurted, flinching as she did her best to focus on the conversation and not the warm, tantalizing smell of the pussy which was before her. “I - I had to be certain - you - if this is true, my Queen, would you not - would that be safe? Would that not anger the Goddesses?”

 

“You disapprove?” Cleopatra replied, her voice low.

 

“No - simply - I - merely for your sake, I would be...cautious ab-mmm _fffff_!” Shanti’s protests were cut off as Cleopatra forced her crotch onto Shanti’s mouth, eyes sparkling with fiery determination.

 

“Who, Shanti, is your Queen?” Cleopatra breathed as Shanti - her will broken by, at long last, having a chance to taste her Queen’s cunt - began fondling Cleopatra’s lower back and curvy, plump ass, her mouth open and tongue lapping as Cleopatra ground her moistening slit into her servant’s face. “I am your Queen, Sha - ah - Shanti. I am your  _master_ ,” Cleopatra managed as she lifted her cunt - now slick with wetness and Shanti’s drool - up to once again perch above her servant. “Will you say that I am not worthy of your worship?”

 

“Y-you are my Queen,” Shanti replied, only showing the barest hint of hesitation - though it swiftly melted away as she beheld her queen with new eyes. Reluctantly taking her hands from Cleopatra’s ass, Shanti pushed herself into half-seated position and began kissing all around her Queen’s thighs and crotch. “I - mmm - I serve you - worship you,” Shanti managed in between kisses. “For you. I dedicate our union to you, Cleopatra,” Shanti panted, “I swear to you, always, my loyalty is to you, my Qu-hhhrrmf!”

 

Shanti’s words were muffled as Cleopatra took hold of Shanti’s braids and shoved her back down onto her back before, again, smothering her servant’s face between her legs. Taking only a moment’s pause to gasp for air, Shanti began to run her hands up and down Cleopatra’s back and ass, eagerly began lapping up and down her Queen’s lower lips; she ran her tongue in long, broad strokes up and down Cleopatra’s slit, slowly at first, then a little faster. Cleopatra moaned slightly, squeezing Shanti slightly with her thighs, pushing her moist pussy into her servant’s face.

 

“Mmm - e - enough with the stroking,” Cleopatra groaned. “Y - you will tongue at my clit, now,” Cleopatra commanded.

 

Shanti attempted to reply, but with Cleopatra shifting her weight and burying her servant’s face fully between her legs it came out as no more than a soft, mewling noise; she paid full attention to Cleopatra’s clit, now, sucking lightly and swirling her tongue around it as it swelled. The noises - the soft  _pop_  of Shanti’s lips as she sucked, the wet _schlick_  of her servant’s saliva and her own wetness mixing - only fueled the fire within Cleopatra, and she took her hands off her servant’s head as she began truly riding Shanti’s face, grinding her crotch into Shanti’s mouth, back and forth, rocking faster and faster, harder and harder until she could hear Shanti’s and her own breathing quicken; she placed a hand on the wall before her, another rubbing and pinching at her left nipple as she smothered Shanti entirely, grunting as she felt the pleasure build within her core - closer - closer, her inner walls flexing and her legs starting to shake-

 

-Cleopatra let loose a long, breathy cry as she came, her thighs clenching her servant’s head tightly as the orgasm washed through her; Shanti did not stop, her focus on Cleopatra’s clit singular and unwavering until, at last, Cleopatra’s sweaty thighs loosened their grip. An amused look upon her face, Cleopatra clambered off Shanti’s face and revelled in how her pussy had left its mark upon her; sweat dripped down Shanti’s panting face as Cleopatra’s faithful handmaiden eagerly wiped her Queen’s thick, creamy juices into her mouth, sucking each of her fingers clean as she savoured the taste she’d dreamed of for so long.

“Thank you, my Queen,” Shanti managed in between heaving breaths.

 

“You did well,” Cleopatra said, turning around so that her thick, curvy ass ass filled Shanti’s vision. “Now, I shall bring you close to your edge, and no further.”

 

“You - I am honoured to be your servant and the object of your want. Please,” Shanti begged, unable to stop her fingers from trailing down to her own, dripping wetness, “please, use me.”

 

“Take care,” Cleopatra hissed, batting her servant’s hands away from her crotch. “If it is not I who brings you there - my desires shall not have been met.”

 

“Yes, my Queen. My humblest apologies,” Shanti panted.

 

“Do not apologize,” Cleopatra said, lowering her pussy back towards Shanti’s face. “Simply - ahhh - service me again while I work upon you - and do not  _dare_  to come without my permission - for then I shall truly be upset.”

 

“I shall warn you befo -  _mmmmm_.” Shanti’s words turned into a hungry, lusty moan as Cleopatra rammed her cunt back into her servant’s hungry mouth; on all fours and leaning forward, Cleopatra got to work on Shanti’s sopping, dripping slit. Long strands of her servant’s wetness spilled from her pussy, and so Cleopatra required no work to slide her long, smooth fingers down past clit and inside her warmth. Shanti shouted in bliss as her Queen set to work, fucking her with her fingers and lowering her head to tongue Shanti’s clit; within moments Shanti was bucking, shaking, her servicing of her Queen losing focus - slowly, at first, but as Cleopatra began to alternate between licking and sucking gently on Shanti’s swollen clit, and began curling her fingers to tease at the soft, spongy parts of her inner walls, Shanti all but forgot about her Queen. Gone were Shanti’s moans - for in their place Shanti was now roaring with unbridled bliss, her hands clenching the sheets of the bed over and over - until, at last, shaking, Shanti pat the bed loudly enough to catch Cleopatra’s attention.

 

“Co - come - I - I shall come - so - soon!” Shanti managed to sputter; Cleopatra pulled her soaking fingers from her servant, crawled forward and retrieved the wooden double-ended phallus she kept in a pouch at the foot end of the bed; the carefully and intricately carved hieroglyphs she’d etched into it glowed faintly as Cleopatra’s slick hands touched it.

 

“Please, please, yes,” Shanti managed to gasp as she watched Cleopatra slid the angled end of the phallus into herself with a breathy moan; her hands began massaging her nipples and her eyes widened in joyous disbelief.

 

“Turn around. Get on your knees,” Cleopatra ordered, waiting as Shanti scrambled into position; she watched as Shanti turned, face-down into the sheets as she raised her taut, firm ass towards her Queen. Vaginal walls clenching tightly on the ribbed end within her, Cleopatra shuffled forward, wiped her face of Shanti’s juices and brushed her sticky, soaking hands on Shanti’s ass; she gave it a long, hard squeeze, before rubbing the end of her wooden cock against her servant’s slick slit and her engorged, swollen clit until the phallus was slick with lubrication.

 

“This,” Cleopatra said, stopping for a moment, “is your last chance - you are absolutely certain about this. I do not doubt your loyalty - but doing so,” Cleopatra continued, “there shall be no return.”

 

Shanti’s reply was simple.

 

Getting off her elbows, she brought her hands down beneath her stomach; one hand pulled aside the smooth lips of her pussy, and the other reached for Cleopatra’s dildo, guiding its tip right up to her entrance. A smile spreading across her face, Cleopatra pushed into her servant, soaking in the wondrous cry of pleasure Shanti let loose; she grabbed ahold of Shanti’s hips and began taking her in earnest, the room filled with the sounds of Shanti’s moans, Cleopatra’s hips smacking against Shanti’s ass, the  _shlick-shlick-shlick_  of the phallus as it slid in and out of Shanti’s dripping cunt. Pleased, Cleopatra shifted her weight to the left, pushed Shanti’s left leg in a little so that she was set at an angle, and - one hand remaining on her servant’s hips - used her right hand to rub at Shanti’s well-swollen clit, rubbing back and forth in time with her thrusts. Shanti - already at her edge before - began tensing, her legs shaking slightly within seconds of Cleopatra’s stimulation; moments later Shanti was clenching the sheets, her moans escalating to shouts, ramming herself onto the wooden cock with as much force as she could muster.

 

“CLEO - CL - I - I’M GOING TO COME! I - I - I COME IN YOUR NAME, CLEO - CLEOPATRA!”

 

“Come, Shanti - hold nothing back,” Cleopatra answered, bracing herself-

 

-Shanti tensed, an unbroken scream of pure orgasmic bliss tearing itself from her throat-

 

-Cleopatra felt the hieroglyphs in the phallus warm within her as they flared to life, pulling, sucking, absorbing  _all_  of the tantric flow from Shanti’s orgasm-

 

-and then it hit her, like being dashed against a mountain.

 

Cleopatra came, her walls clenching harder than she’d thought possible as every drop of tantric power flowed into her; without a single drop wasted in the name of the Goddesses, Cleopatra could only join Shanti in her shouting as wave after wave of orgasm ripped through her body-

 

\- then it was over.

 

Cleopatra fell backwards, panting, her whole body weak with orgasm and slick with sweat as Shanti crumpled onto her stomach - and her eyes widened in glee as she felt the tantric energy swirling within her. With a surge of elation she pulled the wooden phallus from her depths of her still-dripping slit, and marveled at the power that seemed to flow from her crotch all the way through her body.

 

Shanti groaned as she rolled over onto her back, body drenched in sweat - and all of the exhaustion in her eyes faded as she took in the sight of her Queen’s wide grin and overwhelmingly pleased expression.

 

“What - what did we do?” Shanti whispered, shaking her head in disbelief. “Was - did we - was that heresy? If so,” she continued, expression flickering between lusty glee and concern, “it - it was wonderful.”

 

“Wonderful - yes, that is a fine description. Shanti, I - we,” Cleopatra muttered, “we have saved Egypt.  _You_  have saved Egypt. It - the power of the divine - it is  _mine_. Blasphemy, heresy - what are such things, in the face of duty?” She paused, the grin on her face somehow widening. “A thousand blessings upon you, Shanti,” she said kindly, patting a sweat-slick hand on Shanti’s damp legs. “You have served me well - more than well. Perfectly.”

 

“You praise me overmuch,” Shanti panted, breasts heaving. “This - I know not how you did as such. Your genius is a sight to behold. Does it...does it feel different? From the power the Goddesses grant?”

 

“I - yes, I think so,” Cleopatra answered. “Less - far less powerful, I believe. Still - our work - my work - is not done yet, not for the day. Another step, another reinforcing is required.”

 

“You require more tantric power,” Shanti muttered, nodding slowly.

 

“Much more,” Cleopatra answered, nodding vigorously. “I have the thing in mind - you need not worry. Come,” she said, getting to her feet and holding her arms out. “Clothe me.”

 

“At once, my Queen,” Shanti replied; she returned Cleopatra to a proper state of dress, then herself. “What next, your majesty?”

 

“You shall escort me back to my chambers,” Cleopatra said simply.

 

The two left the room and returned down the central corridor; they passed few servants, though so focused was Cleopatra on the import of what she’d done that she failed to greet them this time. As soon as the pair returned to Cleopatra’s own chambers at the farthest end of the halls, Cleopatra walked over to the small water-bucket at the dressing table and rinsed her hands and face clean of Shanti’s sticky fluids, before turning to face her servant.

 

“Fetch my daughters at once,” Cleopatra commanded. “Ah - if you wish to stop by one of the bathing-rooms, or your own quarters, to clean yourself as I have done, you may do so - but do not delay. There is time for a moment’s respite - but not much.”

 

“D - ahh, of course,” Shanti said, nodding in understanding. “I shall return shortly. By your leave, then.”

Cleopatra watched her servant go, then took up a cross-legged meditative position on her bed; turning her focus inward, she martialled her previously-unfathomable reservoir of power, centering herself and her energies in preparation for what was to come.

 

She was unsure of how long she spent sitting upon her bed, but it felt fast enough - for in short order, Shanti came through the door, holding it open as Cleopatra’s two teenage daughters, Nefertari and Nefertiti, both clad in dresses not unlike Shanti’s - though without the revealing slits - came through the door. Nefertari - herself only a year younger than Shanti, though a head shorter and slightly better well-endowed  - stood with her hands on her hips, expression quizzical, while Nefertiti, who was five and ten years of age - as short as she was flat-chested for her age - stood still, a perplexed upon her face as she held her hands behind her back.

 

“Nefertari, Nefertiti - come, please,” Cleopatra said kindly, making room for the two on the bed; Nefertari’s braided ponytail swung as she walked over, Nefertiti instead running a hand through her short plaits. Both girls climbed onto the bed, and Cleopatra gave them both a warm smile.

 

“So, mother? Why did you have us woken? Nefertiti asked, tilting her head slightly.

 

“I have need of you for a  _very_  important ritual,” Cleopatra explained. “Its completion is crucial not just to my, or yours - but for our entire nation’s future.” She stood up and lifted her dress; both daughters watched, confused at first - then in shock, as without a word Cleopatra pooled her reserve of tantric energy and sent it flooding between her legs; the air around her clit began to shimmer and glow, the telltale shining of a Goddess-given cock forming, until at last, fully-formed, the penis stood, fully erect, blending into where it met her pussy, the base forming around where her clit was. The glow around it was faint, to be sure, far from the divine cocks of those who gifted their tantra in the name of the Goddesses -  or that of the Goddesses themselves -but it was unmistakably Cleopatra’s cock, and hers alone.

 

Both girls simply sat, dumbfounded; their stunned silence was broken by a soft, lusting moan from Shanti - who was standing in the far corner of the room - and Cleopatra’s servant coughed loudly, doing her best to compose herself before covering her mouth with her hand.

 

“Y - you called upon no Goddess,” Nefertari whispered at last. “But...but that - that cannot be possible. How? A penis - without the blessing of the divine - that cannot be.”

 

“I shall leave the exact details of the arcane methods unspoken, for now,” Cleopatra said, running a hand along her shaft. “But - you can see, I am sure. The glow is lacking, yes - but this cock is  _mine_.”

 

“Incredible,” Nefertiti whispered, shaking her head. “You - you sidestepped the Goddesses entirely - but - but yes - it makes sense,” Nefertiti said, nodding slowly as she examined her mother’s cock with trepidation. “You - if you’ve not called upon the divine, then you must be fuelling it with your own tantric energy somehow - and p-powerful and righteous as you are, mother, you do not posses the same powers?”

 

“Not yet,” Cleopatra replied, smirking as she dropped her dress over her the bulge in her crotch. “But soon - yes, soon. First, though, I must ensure that I do not lose this newfound power - I require tantric energy, and much of it in a short time. I spoke with the High Priestesses, worked with them - and now, I have achieved the first step. But for the tantric energy I need, we determined I would need a bond with my partner - more powerful than that of even two lovers. And so I realized: what greater bond is there, than that between mother and daughter,” Cleopatra said, shedding her vestments in a single pull, exposing herself entirely, “ and virgin daughters, no less?”

 

Understanding spread across the faces of both girls - both looked at one another, expressions ones of shock; neither said anything for some time, then-

 

“B-but that - that - no,” Nefertari blurted. “A - s - se - union, between mother and daughter, between us - such - that is forbidden! Wrong, even!”

 

“How - we cannot,” Nefertiti added, her plaits swinging as she shook her head. “Tari is right, mother - we - no!”

 

“I know, my daughters, I know. It is easy to understand why you must feel as such,” Cleopatra said gently, holding their hands in her own. “But that - that was before this discovery. Before the penis was made within the realm of woman - within  _my_  reach. You understand the meaning of this?”

 

“B-but this...this is...nobody does... _this_ ,” Nefertiti protested. “It is not done! Will the priestesses not call this heresy?”

 

“Oh, but little Titi - do you not see? Now, power is Egypt’s. Power is  _mine_. With tantric power, tantric magic, a cock of my very own - not some boon granted at the whims of the Goddesses - we could take Egypt, and make her as it was meant to be,” Cleopatra explained, tone firm, yet gentle, as only a mother could speak. “Not the...dishonored vassals of the Grecos, who dishonour us with tithe and tax and soldier, while the Goddesses of Egypt sit lax, content with their lots in life and caring for few to none others than that which is within their notice. And the High Priestesses, they understand, and support this endeavor, this  _ascension_. Both of you are smart women - I know it to be so. I  _know_  you must understand what our choice - our only choice - must be.”

 

Neither daughter said anything for a long moment; Nefertari closed her eyes, took a long, deep breath and steadied herself on the bed.

 

“Mother - mother, I offer myself!” Nefertari exclaimed. “I - I am - I do not - if this must be done, then take me, mother, and spare Titi, please. Let her - let - just allow her to remain innocent a little longer, mother!”

 

“N-no, no, it - you need not - Tari, you do not have to do this for me,” Nefertiti stammered, sidling forward. “You - save yourself - mother, I can do this.”

 

“Titi! You, you are the younger,” Nefertari answered, her tone slowly filling with more resolve. “I am your elder. It is my duty to protect you, to stand in your place for things...things such as these.” Nefertiti opened her mouth to protest; her elder sister simply waved a hand and smiled. “Worry not, Titi - honour to us both, for our duties, for our roles. Right?”

 

Nefertiti was motionless for several seconds before she nodded, slowly, her expression turning from argumentative to understanding.

 

“So noble of you, Tari, my brave little warrior - please, it will be alright,” Cleopatra said, stroking her eldest daughter’s hair. “It will be fine; I shall service you gently and slowly, and you shall feel no pain or hurt from this - only pleasure. Worry not, Nefertiti - you shall see that your sister will suffer nothing and gain everything.”

 

Nefertiti shook her head, but made no argument, while Nefertari took several more steadying breaths.

 

“I - please - alright,” Nefertari said uneasily, shutting her eyes and shaking her head. “W-what, what must I do?”

 

“Worry not - I shall take care of everything. Lay down and relax, Tari,” Cleopatra cooed, climbing onto the bed with her daughters as Nefertiti scooted backwards in silent shock at the sight of her mother leaning over Nefertari, breasts swaying, nipples hardening in excitement.

 

“Shh, relax, Tari - there is nothing to fear. Nothing to worry about.” Cleopatra leaned in, stroking Nefetari’s arms, then planted a series of soft kisses upon Nefertari’s cheeks. She stopped, seeing Nefertari’s heavy breathing, and pat her on the shoulder. “See? That was nothing to worry about. You are in my loving care.” Nefertari breathed deeply- inhaled, let loose a shuddering exhale, then nodded slowly, eyes opening.

 

“It - it was alright,” Nefertari whispered.  _‘Like any other kiss from mother,’_  she thought.

 

“See? Nothing to fear,” Cleopatra said, laying besides Nefertari; she began kissing her daughter again, at first on the cheeks, then gently upon the lips, once, twice, thrice, before pulling back slightly. “You are alright?”

 

Nefertari nodded. “Y - yes. Yes, I am.”

 

Cleopatra’s reply came as she kissed Nefertari once more upon the lips, this time with a little more force; she repeated this twice more before getting to her knees, cradling her eldest daughter’s head in her hands as she plunged her tongue into Nefertari’s mouth. Nefertari’s tongue recoiled in hesitation at first - then, slowly, slowly, slowly, began to explore her mother’s, their tongues swirling about, before Cleopatra broke the kiss, a long strand of saliva hanging between their mouths before falling onto Nefertari’s chin. Cleopatra wiped the spit away, smiled serenely at her daughter.

 

“I-it...be-better,” Nefertari managed to stammer. ‘ _More than better’,_  Tari thought, though she did not, could not say as much. ‘ _That - that was...that was - that felt good. Very good.’_

 

“I knew you would be alright. More than alright. Would you like another?” Cleopatra asked; Nefertari paused, then to both her and Titi’s surprise, nodded slowly; Cleopatra plunged back in for another kiss, and this time Nefertari’s tongue did not turn away - Nefertari met her mother’s tongue with pleasure, coiling and swirling her tongue with pleasure, a soft  _mmmm_  escaping from Tari’s lips.

 

“Ahh, you  _are_  enjoying this,” Cleopatra said, smiling as she raised her head. “I knew it would be so - I  _am_  your mother, after all. See, Titi? She is in no pain; can you say your Tari hurts from my care?”

 

Nefertiti - kneeling upon the bed, eyes wide as she watched her mother caress her sister’s face - shook her head in awe, her thoughts racing.  _‘This is - this is wrong, no? Then - then why does Tari seem so content? So...so pleasured?’_

 

“Exactly,” Cleopatra continued, a gentle, warm smile on her face as she beamed at Nefertiti. “Watch, Titi.” She kissed Nefertari on the cheeks, then the lips, then, as gently as she could, tilted Nefetari’s head to the side, planting soft kisses on her neck and nibbles on her ear and using her hands to stroke Nefertari’s arms.

 

_‘Oh, Goddesses,’_ Nefertari thought as another gasp of delight forced its way from her mouth.  _‘I - I could - I could get used to this…’_

 

Cleopatra then straddled Nefertari, repeating the same kisses and gentle bites down the other side of her neck; a light, almost-silent moan came from Nefertari’s pursed lips, and Cleopatra smiled in delight as she ran a hand down the middle of her eldest’s neck, down to in between her breasts.

 

“Ready for more?” Cleopatra asked, stroking the space between Tari’s ample bosom as it rose and fell from beneath her dress. “You need but say the word, Nefertari.”

 

Nefertari glanced at her mother, at Nefertiti - a shocked expression seemingly affixed on her face - and at Shanti, who was staring in silence with ill-concealed lust at the happenings on the bed.

 

“Yes,” Nefertari blurted, to Nefertiti’s - and her own - surprise. “I - I would like you to keep going, mother.”

 

“I - does - does it really feel that good?” Nefertiti asked, her voice barely a whisper, doing her best, and failing utterly, to keep her eyes from falling back down to the erect cock which hung between her mother’s legs.  _‘Mother...mother’s cock. It...it’s hers. Her cock…’_

 

Nefertari simply smiled, her eyes glazed over in pleasure. “Yes, Titi - it - it was scary at first, but this - this is...it feels very nice.”

 

“Such a good girl.” Cleopatra traced lazy circles around Nefertari’s breasts, massaging them lightly with both hands before - slowly, very slowly - brushing her fingers over Tari’s hardening nipples through the cloth of her dress; Nefertari shuddered, let out a small yelp and moaned softly; Cleopatra paused. “More?”

 

“Mother, oh  - yes, please,” Nefertari whispered, her eyes locking with her sisters’ for a moment.  _‘More. More more more more more, Goddesses, more, it feels - it feels so wrong - and dirty - and right - and good, so, so, so good…’_

 

Cupping each of her daughter’s ample breasts in each hand, Cleopatra ran her thumbs over Tari’s nipples - now fully erect, poking up into her dress - with slightly more firmness, rubbing them back and forth, teasing more groans of ill-concealed pleasure from her daughter.

 

Out of the corner of her eye, Cleopatra saw that Nefertiti, hands placed upon her thighs, was beginning to lose the look of shock upon her face; in its place was a look Cleopatra knew well from her youngest - curiosity.

 

“So? Shall I continue, Nefertari?” Cleopatra whispered into Tari’s ears; she opened her eyes, mouth slightly askew, and nodded without any hesitation. “You enjoy this?”

 

“Yes. I -  I have touched my b-br-bosom before,” Nefetari murmured, “but never did it feel like now.”

 

“In time. It will come in time - but until then, a mother lives to see to her daughters’ needs,” Cleopatra replied. “So I shall oblige.” With one hand still playing at Nefertari’s right breast, she shimmied down a little and ran a hand down Tari’s body, tracing lazy circles and soft touches around her daughter’s stomach and hips, before abandoning Tari’s chest to focus entirely on her lower half; Cleopatra started gently massaging Nefertari’s feet, then her calves, then her thighs from through her dress; she repeated this twice, then took ahold of the end of Nefertari’s dress, just above the knees. “Just a little more, Tari. Ready?”

 

Nefertari drew in a deep breath, shut her eyes for a moment.  _‘This is no trouble. Mother birthed you, clothed you, bathed and touched you before, Tari. And - and to feel more, more of this pleasure, this bliss - yes. Yes. I want - I need more.’_ “I am ready,” Nefertari answered, her tone firm and only a little desperate.

 

Nefertari let loose a quiet cry of - Nefertari was not sure - was it elation? Pleasure? Need? Desire? - as her mother as she hiked her skirt up, revealing muscle-toned thighs and her small, pink slit; Nefertiti let out a small gasp as she saw that her elder sister was dripping wet now, a tiny pool of wetness gathering on the sheets beneath her pussy.

 

“Oh, my,” Cleopatra purred, her cock throbbing at the sight of Nefertari’s wetness. “Look. At. This. See, Nefertiti? Does this appear like Tari is not at ease? You really  _are_  enjoying yourself, Nefertari, hmm?” She ran her hands up the inside of Nefertari’s thighs; now, Tari made no effort to hide her lusty moans - and when Cleopatra ceased her massage just short of Nefertari’s clean-shaven mound, Nefertari raised her head, eyes glazed over and her expression desperate.

 

“Why...why did you stop?” Nefertari cried. “Please. Please don’t stop. I - it feels perfect, mother,  _perfect_ , please, more, more!”

 

Nefertiti let out a another gasp, raising  one hand to her mouth - and Cleopatra revelled in the shock which was fading away into - if she was right, and she was almost always right when it came to her children - desire.  _‘How...’_ she thought weakly.  _‘If this is wrong, how come Tari is asking, is begging for more?’_

 

“As you wish,” Cleopatra said, gently bringing both of her hands to massage above Nefertari’s drooling slit; Nefertari bucked, moaning with pleasure and need, cover her face in shock, embarrassment and most of all, lust.

 

_‘Please don’t stop,’_ Nefertari thought, mind reeling from the sensation of her mother’s hands inching closer and closer towards her pussy. ‘ _Goddesses don’t stop, don’t stop, lower, lower, please, put your fingers in me, mother! Titi and Shanti are watching - and I want them to watch - yes, lower- ahhhh!’_

 

Nefertari squealed in bliss as Cleopatra slid her fingers up and down Nefertari’s pussy, long strands of wetness sticking to her slender fingers. “Look at you,” Cleopatra said proudly. “So beautiful, so wet,” she breathed. “I shall put a finger in you, Nefertari. Are you ready?”

 

“Yes!” Nefertari shouted. “Yes, please, hurry, put it in, put i - aaaaah, yessss!”

 

Cleopatra slid her middle finger slowly, carefully into the warm, wet depths of Nefertari’s pussy, then pulled it almost out, then back in, slowly speeding up her fingerfuck of her daughter; she stopped after a few moments, watching with pride - and building lust - as she withdrew her glistening finger. “Was that alright, Nefertari? Do you want more than one finger, now?”

 

“More! MORE!” Nefertari pleaded. “I must - I beg of you, mother, more! Please, just - put your finger within me again!”

 

With care and caution, Cleopatra slid her third and fourth fingers into Nefertari; she angled her right hand so her palm faced up, curled her fingers in a little, feeling around for the soft, spongy spot she wanted, and began fingering her daughter once more, curled fingers massaging the soft upper walls of Nefertari’s pussy while her left hand rubbed a steady, circular pattern around her daughter’s clit.

 

Nefertiti watched, wide-eyed, hands clenching and unclenching, her gaze flitting between her mother’s swaying cock and her sister in the throes of pleasure - and seconds later Nefertari’s moans were becoming shorter, breathier, heavier, her legs tensing and her hands - unbidden - flying to her nipples, rubbing them as Cleopatra had done earlier - and Cleopatra moved faster, faster-

 

“Coming, coming, coming, mother, mother, COMING, I’M - nnnnnaaaAAAAHHHH!” Nefertari  _screamed_  with pleasure as the orgasm tore through her body; her back arched, head tilting into the sheets as the walls of her pussy clamped down on Cleopatra’s fingers. A dozen pulses of tensing pleasure rippled through Nefertari - and then it stopped, and Cleopatra’s eldest sank into the sheets, pussy drooling, panting, eyes unfocused and a wide, lazy smile on her face.

 

“I told you, little Tari,” Cleopatra said proudly, licking the wetness of her daughter from her fingers, mouth popping as she cleaned each finger.. “I told you it would be alright, no? Look, Titi, look at your sister.”

 

Nefertiti did as she was told, attention wholly held by her sister’s panting, her pulses of orgasm still coming through her body, her dripping, sopping wet slit - and her mother. Her mother’s cock, precome dripping off its glistening tip and onto the sheets below.  _‘It - mother’s penis - it’s - it’s dripping_ ,’ Nefertiti thought, barely able to marshal her thoughts. “Y-yes, mother,” Titi managed to stammer at last. “She, she looks...” a shiver ran up Cleopatra’s back as her youngest unconsciously licked her lips. “She looks... lost in pleasure...”

 

“Mmmmmmm,” Nefertari hummed, still shuddering as she rode the aftershocks of her orgasm. She breathed, sighing, moaning - then glanced up, her gaze focused on the glistening, erect tip of her mother’s cock. “In me,” Nefertari managed between breaths. “Put - put your penis - please, can I feel your penis inside me? Please,” Nefertari stammered, “take my virginhood, mother, I - I do not need it - I need  _you_ , mother!”

 

With a wordless, gentle smile, Cleopatra positioned herself between Nefetari’s legs, spat into her hands and wet her cock; she teased at her daughter’s clit and pussy, rubbing her length up and down until the head of her newfound cock was glistening with spit and precome and her daughter’s wetness - and she paused as she placed her tip at Nefertari’s entrance.

 

Nefertiti’s breathing hitched at the sigh, her mind awhirl.  _‘S-she’s going to... t-there must be some scripture, some divine mandate... t-two humans cannot-!... two...’_  Nefertiti’s eyes slowly widened as her lust-addled mind spun, desperate to find any excuse she could.  _‘Mother... has her own cock... mother... isn’t_ fully _human anymore... so... s-so this isn’t wrong...’_

 

Titi started panting lightly as she slowly grasped one of her pert, tiny breasts with one hand and slipped her other beneath her dress; her hands traced soft circles around her inner thighs, and she flinched as her fingers came into contact with her own wetness, which had trickled down from her slit to where her thighs met.  _‘I-it isn’t wrong... to watch...’_  Titi thought rapturously, a line of drool starting to trickle from the corner of her panting mouth.  _‘It isn’t wrong... to enjoy this...’_

 

“Nefertari, it should not hurt - but if it does, you tell me, and I shall stop at once, alright?” Cleopatra said, her tone serious, focus entirely on Tari’s face.

 

“Y-y-yes, mother,” Nefertari answered, body shaking, hands massaging her breasts. “I w-w-will.”

 

“Just breathe - and - aaaaahhhhh,  _yessss!_ ” Cleopatra and her daughter both let out a breathy, lusty sigh as she pushed her cock into Nefertari’s dripping pussy, slowly, slowly until she was all the way in. “Oh, Tari, does - does it hurt at all?”

 

“N-no,” Nefertari gasped, her face twisting in a slight wince but her voice remaining thick with lust. “It - it stings, e-ever s-so - oh, Goddesses - a little. But I do - do not care! The pleasure, good, good - Titi,” she cast her gaze to the side, almost desperately. “Titi, are you watching? Are you watching mother and I?”

 

Cleopatra looked up and her expression - already one of proud, lusty happiness - blossomed into more at the sight of Nefertiti, her dress hiked up to her waist and a hand slowly rubbing at her slit, fingers slick with wet, sticky strands of pussy juice. “Oh,” Cleopatra moaned, her vision swimming with desire. “Oh, Titi, I  _knew_  you would see reason.” She met Nefertiti’s gaze and smirked. “Answer your sister, Nefertiti. Are you watching me take your sister’s virginhood?”

 

“Y-yes,” Nefertiti stammered; a soft, low  _shlick_  repeated itself as she nodded, fingers still working at her slit. “Yes, yes, I am watching, I am watching every moment, do not stop, please…”

 

“Are you ready, Tari? Are you ready for your mother to take you as a full woman?” Cleopatra asked, hands running up and down Tari’s sweaty thighs. “Are you ready for your sister to watch us come together?”

 

“No more, mother, no more waiting - take me,” Nefertari gasped, her voice a soft whine. “Take me, now, please, I beg you!”

 

And so with a nod, Cleopatra did just that. She began moving - slowly, at first, waiting for the small hisses of discomfort from her daughter to fade as the pleasure overtook her - then faster, and faster - but always gentle, her gaze carefully checking that Nefertari bore no signs of pain. Her worry amounted to nothing; Nefertari’s eyes were entirely glazed over, her mouth open, drool spillin from the corner of her mouth as she let loose shout after shout of joy. Cleopatra held Tari’s legs up, plunging her cock in and out of Tari’s tight, hot cunt, revelling in each of Nefertari’s cries for more; she paused and lifted each her daughter’s well-toned legs above her shoulders, shuffled forward and used her new position to pound away at Tari’s depths, her daughter bucking, moaning, tensing with each thrust.

 

“L - look at your sis - look at Titi,” Cleopatra managed in between grunts of pleasure, turning her gaze to Nefertiti as Tari did the same; Nefertiti’s dress was now wrapped around her waist, her breasts and cunt fully exposed. Titi’s eyes were fully glazed over as she hungrily watched her mother’s cock, covered in Tari’s pussy cream, slide in and out, back and forth; she was moaning louder and louder as both of her hands worked furiously at her small pink pussy; one rubbed furiously at her swelling clit, the other sliding in and out of her depths. “Do - do like your sister - pleasure your clitoris, just like Titi!”

 

Without  any hesitation one of Nefertari’s hands tore itself from her breast and flew to her slit; eyes flitting between the sight of her mother’s bouncing breasts as she took Tari and that her dear, pure, innocent Titi pushing herself closer and closer to orgasm. The sight, the sensations, the room filling with the musky, heady smell of sex was too much for Tari to bear, and moments later she titled her head back, eyes wide in anticipation.

 

“Mother - MOTHER - coming, I’m going to come again, I’m cominnnnn- hnnnnnn!” Nefertari tensed up, the walls of her pussy squeezing and letting go in rhythm with another powerful orgasm which wracked her body; now fully in the throes of pleasure, Nefertiti intensified her masturbation, the sight of her muscled, amply-endowed sister’s coming driving Titi’s own need to release herself into the heavens.

 

Cleopatra did not, could not stop to let her daughter ride the orgasm out, nor could she spare the focus to encourage Titi’s own orgasm on; she could only think of fucking her eldest daughter, a little more roughly, now, feeling the tenseness in her stomach that always came before a divinely-gifted cock shot forth its seed. Biting down slightly upon her lip, revelling in Nefertari’s lusty howls and Nefertiti’s squeals of pleasure, Cleopatra pumped harder, faster, pounding with rhythmic ease. “T-Tari, Tari, yes, I shall come within you soon, I’m going to come-”

 

“-wait!”

 

Cleopatra stopped mid-thrust, eyes drawn to Nefertiti - who was sidling closer, now, her expression soft and a long strand of drool dripping to the bed from the corner of her mouth. “Mother - mother, look,” Titi mewled, pulling her fingers from her cunt; long, sticky strands of her wetness hung from each hand and flecks of white, creamy juices sat upon her fingers. Nefertiti came forward, eyes locked  with her mothers’. “Can - can - it - your cock, it looks so nice, so good, I don’t - I don’t care any more - Tari, Tari you look so tired - let me,  _please_!”

 

“N - nn - no,” Nefertari managed to mumble, her gaze unfocused again. “Y-yy-you don’t - huuuuh - have - fine - mmmmm…”

 

“Shh, it is alright, Tari,” Cleopatra panted, taking the lull to wipe her sweaty brow. “C - come here, my dear, come here.” Nefertiti stepped forward, yelped slightly as Cleopatra set Nefertari’s legs down on the bed and drew Titi close; she lifted Nefertiti slightly, both hands massaging her small, firm ass before sliding one hand forward, cupping her sticky mound; she rubbed at Titi’s slit with her palm while the the other hand caressed the back of her neck, and leaned to the side slightly to gently suck on the left of Nefertiti’s tiny, hard nipples. She broke off, one of her hands never stopping their work on her youngest child’s cunt while the other trailed up to her chin, and she gazed into Titi’s eyes.

 

“I - I will not take your virginhood,” Cleopatra panted, a smile on her lips as she gently wedged her thumb past Nefertiti’s lips. “Not  _yet_ ,” she added, cock throbbing at the lusting sounds of pure desire that erupted from both of her daughters. “But,” Cleopatra said, running her thumb around Titi’s mouth as she sucked at it, “I can pleasure you all the same. If you like. If your sister likes.”

 

“H-how - how,  m-mother,” Nefertiti stammered in between moans, her hips bucking as she desperately attempted to grind her mother’s hand faster. “Like - like - like this?”

 

Cleopatra turned Nefertiti to the side slightly, removing her thumb from Titi’s mouth, before trailing down her youngest’s backside and gently massaging her ass. “You have another hole, Nefertiti,” Cleopatra breathed, voice heavy with hunger. “If you would like it, when I have finished filling Tari with my seed - I - I can do the same to your asshole, little Titi. Does..does that..suit you?” Her last words came at a stammer; Nefertari’s pussy clenched hard at the prospect of her mother taking Titi’s ass, and to Cleopatra’s pleasure both girls nodded eagerly.

 

“Good. Good girl. Good girls,” Cleopatra cooed, bring her hand back up from Titi’s ass to her plaits; she grabbed one and began gently pulling her in for a kiss-

 

“-mother, mother, please, w-wait,” Nefertari begged, running her toned, muscled calves and her feet upon Cleopatra’s hips and back. “Let me, please, can, can I please taste Titi’s lips?”

 

Nefertiti’s eyes widened in shock, and her mother grinned eagerly. “Could you...  _ngh,_  say that again?”

 

Her legs wrapped firmly around Cleopatra’s waist, Nefertari slid into a half-seated position; Cleopatra obliged, shuffling her legs so that she was sitting upright, her legs tucked beneath her as her eldest daughter sat upon her lap, upon her cock, as she kissed eagerly at her breasts, and suckled on her nipples.

 

“Mmmm,” Nefertari whispered in between sucks, gazing up at her mother hungrily. “C-can I have it? Titi’s first... Titi’s first...” she moaned into her mother’s breast. “H-her first... her first kiss? M-my dear, y-younger sister’s first kiss... C-can it be... be mine?”

 

“I-I-I...  _ah,_  I cannot say... A - ask Titi,” Cleopatra stammered, mind awash with the vision of her two children locking lips. “Nefertiti? Would you grant your dearest, loving sister your lips? Your first kiss?”

 

Nefertiti’s expression went entirely blank, her fingers still working at her clit and breast; she said nothing, only intensifying the speed of her work.  _‘She... sister... kiss... but... human... wrong... can’t... but..._ Tari...’

 

Cleopatra gazed upon the lithe form of her youngest daughter, mind shattered with lust and confusion and desire - and she pulled her back towards them. “Go on, Titi - you and Tari know - ah - ahhh - know how to kiss. Right?”

 

“Mmmmm,” Nefertari moaned, “yes, yes, mother, I can kiss. Come here, Titi, come here, let me - let me...” She took hold of Nefertiti’s right arm and pulled her close; she planted kisses upon her sister’s neck and nibbled upon her ears lightly, pussy tightening at Titi’s attempts to hold back her groans of pleasure.

 

_‘No, Tari, sister,’_ Nefertiti thought weakly, her mind awhirl. _‘my sister...’_

 

And then Tari leaned up, face to face, mouths inches from each other, breaths mingling. Tari leaned forwards, and for a bare second, their lips brushed.

 

_‘Wrong... wrong, dirty, so so so wrong... so...’_

 

And then Tari leaned in again, and their lips truly locked in the chaste union of lovers.

 

_‘So... gooood...’_

 

Tari drew away, she gazed into Titi’s eyes... and as Titi gazed back, she could only breath a single, soft utterance.

 

“Tari...”

 

And just like that, Apophis snapped its chains and they were both  _gone._

 

The sisters lunged at one another, Nefertari nearly slipping off her mother’s cock in her haste - held in place only by Cleopatra’s steady hold - but unable to find it in herself to care as her mind emptied save for the thought, the feeling of her sister’s lips upon her - and then Nefertari held her sister’s head, pulled her in for a kiss beyond the lips; Nefertiti barely-tried to pull her tongue away from her sister’s, but Tari’s own tongue was aggressive, probing, finding hers and intertwining, saliva flooding between each others’ mouths.

 

The two girls moaned, breaking off and returning to kiss again and again, drool spilling from their lips as they did so - and then it was too much for them to bear. Nefertiti moaned with need as she tore her dress over her head, then helped her mother pull Tari’s dress up and off her; now, all three, mother and daughters were freed from their garb, and Cleopatra could not help but break out  into a wide, content smile at the sight of her family joining in union. With only the slightest exertion Cleopatra lowered Nefertari onto her back once more before  she gently guided Titi onto all fours; slowly starting to fuck Tari’s cunt once more, she put her right hand to Titi’s ass, massaging it slightly before lowering her hand to Nefertiti’s dripping pussy and sliding her right hand’s fingers in - the third and fourth, just as she’d done before with Tari, but angled down this time.

 

With both girls’ pussies filled, Cleopatra got to work pleasuring Nefertiti as she resumed fucking Nefertari; the entire room filled with the grunts and moans of pleasure as mother and two daughters revelled in lust and passion, Nefertiti mewling and howling as she and Nefertari exchanged sloppy, drooling kisses while her mother fingerfucked her from behind. The sight of her daughters lost in their kissing, the overwhelming smell of sweat and dripping sex spreading through the room and Nefertari’s soft, warm cunt was too much-

 

-”Tari, Tari, I’m co - I’m going to come soon!” Cleopatra shouted. “Oh, Tari, little Tari, Titi, yes, yes - girls, I want to see you - I want to see you both!”

 

Nefertiti - careful to ensure her mothers’ fingers never slipped from her wetness, rotated herself onto her back, watching in lusty delight as she saw her mother’s cream-covered cock plunging in and out of Tari as she panted in anticipation for her mother’s come; the two girls clasped their hands, squealing and moaning and panting as pleasure began to take them-

 

-and Cleopatra came, shouting, screaming in pure, unadulterated bliss in time with her daughters; her cock throbbed and pulsed as Tari’s walls squeezed every last drop of hot, sticky come into her cunt, her fingers almost aching from Titi’s pussy clenching hard, hard, harder as her lithe body shuddered and twitched with orgasm-

 

-then a wave of tantric energy, like liquid fire coursing through her cock and up, up into her stomach and heart and head; a shimmer, shining light swam over and through Cleopatra’s body. Cleopatra howled with pleasure and joy as her tantric core flared into life - then the fire receded, leaving only a beating warmth in her stomach as she looked down on her handiwork - Nefertari mumbling incoherently as her body shuddered in pleasure, Nefertiti laying on her back on the sheets, legs trembling and drool spilling from her mouth.

 

She was about to pull out of her daughter when Nefertari opened her mouth, her speech incoherent and gasping at first - and then Tari lifted a weak, shaking finger at her mother.

 

“M-m-moth-mother,” Tari stammered, her post-orgasm shudders pushing strings of come around the sides of her mother’s cock, “Y-you... You l-look - you-”

 

Cleopatra breathed, looked down upon herself - and her she drew in a shuddering breath of both awe and joy.

 

Her wrinkles - and she  _had_  borne them up on her skin - the ones on her arms and legs and sides were all gone; her skin was a smooth as it had been when she’d ascended to the throne. Her breasts, which had begun to sag ever so slightly, were firm and perky, as though she were so young as to not have ever given birth. Even her skin seemed to radiate a gentle, pulsating light; the shadows on the bed around her were kept at bay in a circle around her and her daughters.

 

Perhaps more astonishing, even, were the golden aetheric hieroglyphs - she could read  _Divine_  and  _of Egypt_  and  _Queen-Eternal_  - which circled around her brow like a crown. And there, settled before her brow like the crown jewel of her headdress, was an Ankh, resplendent in energy.

 

“A Tantric Banner...” Cleopatra breathed, still numb, still barely able to process her success. “I... I am a  _Goddess...”_

 

“Mother,” Nefertiti breathed, her right hand intertwined with Nefertari’s; her expression was one of shock, awe - and desire. “You - you look...so young,” she stammered. “So...  _beautiful...”_

 

“And - and my - my stomach, my mound,” Tari stuttered, glancing down; a bright, shining glow seemed to emanate from within her stomach, originating from all the way down in her come-dripping slit. “Power, tantric power...I - mmmmmm - I can  _feel_  it, mother,” she managed.

 

“Y-yes - I know - incredible,” Cleopatra breathed. She paused, then pulled her glowing, throbbing cock from Nefertari’s depths with a soft, wet  _pop_ , absently moving one finger to plug her daughter’s hole while she ran her other’s along her cock; and truly, now and forevermore, it was unmistakably  _her_  cock. For no longer was it a mere construct of feeble energy, but a throbbing, hot phallus of flesh and blood, tantric power coursing through it as golden rings of hieroglyphs like the one around her head spun in lazy circles about its shaft.

 

Truly, this was an endowment that could only be found upon the divine.

 

Cleopatra was about to get up, to walk over to the obsidian-mirror she kept upon her dressing-desk to see herself in all her glory - when she became dimly aware of staccato yelps from the corner of the room. Cleopatra looked over, and a grin spread across her face as she looked upon the sight of Shanti, lost in a world of her own pleasure on the floor, furiously fucking her slit with her fingers, a small patch of wetness gathered beneath her cunt on the stones where she lay. Even from this distance Cleopatra could see that Shanti’s clit was engorged, swollen from countless orgasms even as her servant furiously worked for another -  then Shanti cried out, her back arching, eyes shut as her body tensed in orgasm - and a hazy cloud of dimly-lit gold lifted from her body. It floated over to Cleopatra, barely visible in the sunlit room, before flowing into Cleopatra’s instinctively outstretched hand; she hissed in pleasure and pride as the energy flowed through her, settling in her womb as her tantric core flared with the gift of Shanti’s fuel.

 

Shanti froze, eyes drifting over to the bed - and at the sight of her Queen’s unmistakably divine cock, her youthful looks, the golden Ankh upon her brow, the glow - Shanti gasped, her whole body trembling as her eyes widened, her expression rapturous.

 

“G...Goddess,” Shanti breathed. “My Queen - you - you are - like a Goddess.”

 

“Yes,” Cleopatra replied, smiling. “I am.”

 

Still trembling, Shanti’s hands came back to her slit; her gaze locked upon Cleopatra’s shining form, she began working her clit again, not even bothering to hide her moans; it took Cleopatra clapping her hands together before Shanti snapped out of her daze, looking down upon her stained dress - as well as Cleopatra and her daughters, nude upon the bed - with a mix of horror, hunger and need.

 

“Look, girls,” Cleopatra crooned lightly, her gaze never leaving her beloved subject. “you know Shanti, dearest Shanti?”

 

“Mmmmmm,” Nefertari said, nodding slowly; Nefertiti nodded too, though she made no noise and no movement from her spot on the bed.

 

“Step forwards, Shanti.”

 

Shanti got to her feet shakily, taking a tentative step towards the bed; Cleopatra simply nodded. Slowly, as though the very floor were made of glass, she stepped forwards and presented herself before her Queen and her princesses.

 

“Dearest Shanti - you, who have served the family so well since childhood...” Cleopatra breathed, lightly trailing her fingers down the side of her maiden’s jaw. “For all that you have done for me this day, I shall see you justly rewarded. From this day forth, you shall be my High Concubine.”

 

Shanti nearly buckled upon hearing this; she let out a cry of surprise and desire, a little drool leaking from her mouth as she visibly kept herself from returning to masturbating. “N - no, m-m-my Queen, my Goddess, you - this is too much, I cannot - no - hnnnnnnfff - oh -”

 

“-enough, Shanti,” Cleopatra purred, slowly and lightly stripping her servant of her dress, her fingers ghosting over every inch of the lustful woman’s body. “You - you have served me so well, given me my gift here - yours is the honour, as I command it.”

 

“I am not worthy,” Shanti murmured, shivering at Cleopatra’s touch.

 

“Enough, Shanti - stop, and come here,” Cleopatra commanded. “Lay down.”

 

Shanti did as she was told, eyes flitting hungrily from Cleopatra’s cock - still wet with come and juices from Nefertari’s cunt - to both daughters, who were now beginning to stir from their orgasms; Shanti lay upon the bed besides Nefertiti with her legs spread open, hands and thighs slick with wetness.

 

“We should not waste the gift of my seed, no? Keep your slit plugged, Nefertari, and bring my first payment to the High Concubine’s lips,” Cleopatra ordered; Nefertari shook her head slightly as she came back into focus and nodded, smiling. “For you see my daughters - you have  _her_  to thank for the pleasure you feel.”

 

Shanti shuddered and groaned as Cleopatra’s daughters turned their gaze upon her, their eyes fiery with lust like she had never seen before.

 

“Yes, mother,” Nefertari whispered, almost reverentially; she held her hands ready as Cleopatra removed her fingers from Nefertari’s cunt. Nefertari did her best to stop the come from dripping out with her hands and scurried over her sister’s body, leaving a trail of sticky, dripping white fluids as she moved, and - with only the barest hint of lingering hesitation - lowered herself onto Shanti’s open mouth before removing her hands. “Here you go, Shanti,” Tari breathed as Shanti eagerly lapped up the come that was dripping past Nefertari’s fingers. “I bring you mother’s seed. Fresh from my own lips. Drink it, drink it  _aaaahh..._ ”

 

Shanti and Nefertari moaned with pleasure - and smaller ones escaped from the lips of Cleopatra and Nefertiti - as Shanti took hold of Nefertari’s hips and sucked the the come from Nefertari’s dripping cunt, until none was left; then, Shanti watched Tari lay down besides her, and the now-High Concubine began sucking come from her fingers and scooping the sticky white drips from her face into her mouth until she’d tasted every drop of the come Nefertari had brought her.

 

“Mmm,” Shanti moaned, licking her lips. “You - you bless me with your seed, my Queen.”

 

“There is no need for thanks - you will serve me much in time,” Cleopatra replied, turning her eyes to Nefertiti’s body. “Now, my little Titi, I did promise you that I would pleasure you, no? Do you still wish to feel my cock within your bum, Nefertiti? Hmm?”

 

“Y-yes,  _please_ ,” Nefertiti mumbled; she eagerly got onto all fours, backing her firm, tight ass up and presenting it towards Cleopatra’s face, wiggling it back and forth. “Please let me feel you within me, mother, just like Tari!”

 

“Of course, little Titi - just a moment,” Cleopatra answered; with a muttered incantation she’d learned as a younger woman, Cleopatra watched in pleasure as a floating bubble of lubrication spilled from the head of her cock and applied itself around her shaft and head. A small part of Cleopatra had worried that the tantric-lubricant spell - which only worked with the more potent cocks granted by the divine - would not work, but as the bubble solidified - and as Cleopatra ran a finger through the supernaturally slick fluids, she smirked in anticipation.

 

“Just like your sister,” Cleopatra said soothingly as Nefertari and Shanti watched Cleopatra massage Nefertiti’s ass with hungry eyes. “Just like so. Breathe. Calm. Relax.”

 

Nefertiti did as she was asked; she took a long calming breath, her face buried within the soft, stained sheets, her asshole clenching and unclenching in anticipation.  _‘Yes, oh, yes, yes, I cannot wait, please!’_

 

“We shall start with a finger - you say if it hurts at once, alright?” Cleopatra purred; her youngest daughter moaned something incoherent into the sheets and shook her ass at her mother in reply. Emboldened by the tantra-fuelled lubricant she knew far surpassed any mundane oils, Cleopatra slid her index finger into her youngest daughter’s second hole; her cock pulsed with want as Nefertiti’s ass clenched hard onto her finger. “Are you fine? Does it hurt?” Cleopatra asked, other hand idly stroking her cock as Tari and Shanti both watched, hands drifting towards their dripping pussies.

 

“No. No, it doesn’t - please - mother, please do not stop,” Nefertiti whined in between squeals of pleasure. “More fingers - or your cock - however you please, mother, it feels wonderful! Please, fill my b-bum, mother!”

 

“We shall skip to three, then,” Cleopatra replied; she carefully slid her index, middle and fourth finger into Nefertiti, who bucked and jerked, shouting with joy and pleasure, her asshole tightening around her mother’s fingers; Nefertari was now mere inches away from her sister’s ass, eyes wide as she pleasured herself to the sight of her sister’s spread asshole being taken by her mother’s fingers - when suddenly, Nefertiti gasped, and tapped on the sheets furiously.

 

“No more, no more, no more - please, mother, mother, your penis, in me, I beg of you,” Nefertiti all but screamed. “Fill my bum like you did with Tari, mother! Fill me with your seed just like Tari!”

 

“Anything for you, Nefertiti -  _anything_.” Cleopatra lowered Nefertiti’s hips - and paused as she pressed her tip to her young daughter’s puckered asshole. “Ah - hold a moment,” Cleopatra said, glancing at Shanti and freezing her in place, “Nefertiti, please, we cannot leave the Head Concubine unattended or unrewarded for her service.”

 

“M-My Queen, that is not- _AH!”_

 

“Mmmm - Shanti, yes, let me show you thanks,” Nefertiti purred, crawling around her mother and resting her head between Shanti’s soaking, sweaty thighs; she breathed in the scent of Shanti’s cunt and licked her lips. “I am...I am new to this manner of thanks,” Nefertiti panted in between licks of Shanti’s inner thighs, “but I will do my best.”

 

“No - no - it is my honour - here,” Shanti gasped, taking a gentle hold upon Nefertiti’s plaits. “Let me - allow me to guide y-ahhhhh!” Without waiting for Shanti, Nefertiti shoved her face into Shanti’s crotch, sucking, licking, lapping at Shanti’s clit and lapping up her wetness with fresh eagerness.

 

“Good - go - then, Nefertiti, prepare yourself - ohhhhhhh!” Cleoptra moaned as she slid her divine cock into her youngest daughter’s asshole, grasping Nefertiti’s hips as she went; once she was all the way in, she paused and was about to ask if Nefertiti was alright - when, with a howl of lust directly into Shanti’s depths, Nefertiti began bucking and ramming her ass backwards, pounding away with wild abandon even as she kept screaming her glee.

 

The Head Concubine’s eyes crossed as the vibrations made her see stars. “I-I am being lavished by Princess Nefertiti... while her mother, turned Goddess before my very eyes, takes her ass... oh blessed Khnum, Mother of Dreams, if this is a fantasy you have sent unto me, I implore you, from the bottom of my soul,  _let me never wake_ ,” Shanti pleaded, her gaze unfocused and her moans endless as her eyes turned into her head, but then she blinked back into focus as a shadow fell over her face. “Wha-mmh!?”

 

“Don't waste your breath worshipping Khnum,” Nefertari breathed as she knelt over the concubine’s head with an almost manic glint in her eye as she ground her slit into Shanti’s mouth with rough desperation, “use it to worship me!”

 

Cleopatra grunted with exertion and lust as she continued pounding away at Nefertiti’s ass. “The only one being worshipped here today, my dear daughter,” she slung an arm under her daughter’s torso and pulled her up so that she was flush against herself, and replaced her daughter’s lolling tongue with her fingers even as she lavished Nefertiti’s neck with her tongue.  _“Is I.”_

 

Shanti gasped as she pushed Tari up for a moment of air.  _“O-oh,_  C-c-Cleopatra, p-p-princess, p-please... I-I vow, I will worship you all-mph!” That was as far as she got before Tari pushed back down and continued grinding, one hand pinching one of the concubine’s nipple while she played with her own.

 

“Mother - MOTHER! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes,” Nefertiti shouted, her whole body shaking with delight; Cleopatra took hold of Nefertiti’s hips, pounding away as the tantric fluids gave her free reign to fuck her lithe, squirming daughter without the slightest hint of caution. It was too much to bear; the sight of her daughters and her most trusted woman - Nefertiti’s frame shaking as she received her mother’s cock, Shanti’s body lost beneath Nefertari as she rode her servant’s face - lost in the throes of ecstatic pleasure pushed Cleopatra over the edge, and she could not even speak, only letting loose a cry of unbridled passion as her cock emptied a flood of come into Nefertiti’s waiting ass - right as Titi came, her tight, puckered asshole clamping and clenching over and over - while both Shanti and Tari came, too, the room filling with the joyous shouts of four women overtaken entirely by orgasmic wonder, the spectacle doubly wondrous as a sheen of aetherial gold lifted from the three humans in the room and flowed into the only Goddess present.

 

Exulting in the warmth of the small inferno roiling in her core, Cleopatra was about to pull herself from Nefertiti’s shuddering asshole when Shanti, still shaking from her orgasm, gingerly guided Nefertari off of her face, leaving long, wet strands as she went; she crawled around to where Cleopatra’s cock sat within Nefertiti’s asshole, and, running a tender hand over Nefertiti’s taut bum, gazed at her Queen.

 

“Your majesty,” Shanti mumbled, shakily placing her mouth beneath her princess’s dripping ass, “allow me, please - let me clean Princess Nefertiti, my Queen, please, let me!”

 

“Of - of course,” Cleopatra said proudly, breasts heaving, sweat pouring down her body. “Nefertiti? Will you let Shanti fulfill her duties? Do you want to gift my seed to your loyal servant?”

 

Nefertiti did not answer with words; she simply nodded, a long, mumbled gasp escaping from her lips. Cleopatra grunted, feeling the tension of Titi’s ass reluctantly give up her mother’s cock - and Nefertiti, supported by her mother, knelt upright, a slow, steady stream of come drizzling from her pert asshole into Shanti’s waiting mouth; Shanti took hold of her princess's hips as Nefertari watched, and lowered her ass onto her face,  eagerly lapping at Titi’s asshole until the seed within was spent.

 

The women all paused, seemingly exhausted - but not Cleopatra.

 

The fire within her stomach burned as hot as it had moments ago; her cock was still standing hard, as though the two massive ejaculations had not so much as drained Cleopatra of even the smallest amount of tantric fuel.

 

“Girls, can you help me a little more?” Cleopatra asked, her voice silk. “I think I - we - must give proper thanks to Shanti for her help - do you not agree?”

 

Shanti’s eyes went wide with joy, and the sight of Cleopatra’s two daughters hungrily staring at her did nothing to help; Nefertiti and Nefertari watched eagerly as their mother crawled over to Shanti, and the two of them cried in delight as they watched Cleopata place her cock at Shanti’s entrance.

 

“My Queen, oh,  _please_ , Queen Cleopatra,” Shanti moaned, “you - you humble me - I beg of you, use me, use me however you desire - I am yours! Take me, my Queen, my Goddess!”

 

Cleopatra simply thrust into the woman, the combination of tantric fluid and Shanti’s own sopping-wet cunt filling the room with the sounds of pounding, dripping-wet fucking; Shanti howled with joy and lust and pleasure and want as Cleopatra grunted, thrusting over and over - and paused as her daughters both crawled on all fours, their dripping, pink pussies presented to their mother.

 

“Take us with your fingers!” Nefertiti pleaded. “Please, take Tari and I too - put your fingers in us, mother, please!”

 

“Do not stop, please, your majesty, my Queen, please, please!” Shanti shouted.

 

“Please, mother, we want to feel you in us while you fill Shanti’s with your seed!” Nefertari begged, wiggling her ass back and forth.

 

“Anything for my finest concubine - and  _anything_  for my two daughters,” Cleopatra crooned; she repositioned herself so that her weight was even on the bed, waited as Shanti wrapped her legs around her waist and slid both hands into her daughters’ waiting cunts - and she fucked all three of them with fingers and cock and fingers, her long, uncontrolled moans mixing with theirs, thrusting and pounding back and forth and back and forth, over and over.

 

“Ah - ah! Shanti - Shanti, look,” Nefertari shouted, backing herself onto her mother’s fingers, staring lustily into Shanti’s eyes. “Mother - mother is inside you! Mother is inside us!” She angled herself forward, latching onto Shanti’s left breast; she got to work sucking hard on the nipple there, biting it and pulling at it with her lips.

 

“Shanti? Shanti, are you watch-watching?” Nefertiti howled. “Are you watching your Queen take you and her daughters?” She, too, followed her sister, burying her face in Shanti’s right breast, kissing and licking Shanti’s nipple with tender devotion.

 

Shanti’s answer was a wordless cry - and then - and then - tensing, all four of them came, at once, together, Cleopatra’s cock flooding Shanti’s waiting, dripping cunt with a tide of come; both her daughters and Shanti screaming in joy as they came, Nefertiti and Nefertari buckling and jerking with bliss as they clamped down on their mother's fingers.

 

With a gasping sigh, Cleopatra pulled herself out of Shanti and her daughters, watching lustily as Shanti’s head fell to the bed, her body shaking as she weakly scooped sticky fingerfuls of Cleopatra’s hot, pearl-white seed into her mouth, Titi and Tari eagerly lapping at the sheets and Shanti’s dripping cunt, desperate for more of Cleopatra’s come, the boundless energy of pure lust cascading from the women into the queen-

 

-and something  _awoke_  within Cleopatra.

 

“Nefertiti, Nefertari, come here,” Cleopatra gasped, feeling her tantric core crackle with power; it felt as though there were arcs of lightning spreading from her stomach to her penis. “Quick - quick - come here!” Desperate, tense, Cleopatra could feel her cock throbbing, thrumming with power; she grabbed ahold of Nefertari as she dropped  into a sitting position.

 

“Moth - mother?” Nefertari gasped, heaving for air and body drenched in sweat. “Oh - oh - oh!” She howled in wonder as her mother guided her legs around Cleopatra’s waist, slid her cock into Nefertari and came almost instantly; Tari let loose a cry of joy as Cleopatra shouted in orgasmic wonder, pumping more and more come into her eldest; when, moments later, she lifted Nefertari off her still-throbbing cock, the white seed came flowing out of Tari’s dripping slit like water, pouring out onto the sheets.

 

Nefertiti was about to lap at Tari’s pussy - when Cleopatra simply picked her younger daughter up in turn, placed her cock into Titi’s asshole and came again - again - again, Nefertiti’s eyes going blank and her mouth askew, until at last, Cleopatra lifted Titi off her cock, and laid her gently on her side next to her sister.

 

Satisfied - truly satisfied - Cleopatra lay back, a warm, true sense of happiness flooding through her body; the sight, the smell of her daughters and her most loyal servant, covered in come and sweat and juices from one another was everything that, if not more than anything Cleopatra could have hoped for. For a minute, Cleopatra simply lay there, listening to the contented moans of the other three women in the room - and then glanced up as she heard movement.

 

It was Nefertiti, shakily crawling over to her sister; without so much as a word she began lapping at Tari’s come-stained cunt, savouring every swallow of her mother’s seed -

 

-and with an incoherent growl, Nefertari took hold of her younger, smaller sister, dragging her around so that the two were laying opposite atop one another.

 

“My...my bum,” Nefertiti whispered in between drinks from her sister’s pussy, “please -  _OH_  - oh, Tari, Tari!”

 

Cleopatra watched with pride - and a little bit of lust - as Tari buried her face in her sister’s pussy, giving it a long, slow lick before kissing it.

 

“Now...now I clean your bum, sister,” Nefertari panted, turning her attention to Titi’s still-dripping asshole.

 

With a widening smile, Cleopatra watched her two daughters begin pleasuring each other, their bodies and sweat and juices mixing together as they eagerly lapped at each other, sucking Cleopatra’s come wherever they could find it; so engrossed was Cleopatra that she barely noticed Shanti crawling over to her as she laid her head by her crotch.

 

“Please, my Queen,” Shanti begged, breasts heaving as she panted, hands running up and down Cleopatra’s shaft with soft strokes. “Please, allow me to clean you, to worship you my Queen. My majesty. My Goddess.”

 

“Y - I permit it,” Cleopatra replied, smirking. “Worship me as you please.” She ran a hand through Shanti’s come-stained hair as her servant pressed her face to Cleopatra’s divine cock, nuzzling it and kissing it as she ran her soft hands up and down its length.

 

“So this is how Egypt rises. How it returns to its rightful place,” Cleopatra VII Philopator, the newly-ascended Divine Queen-Eternal of Egypt, breathed in awe, taking in the sights and pleasures before her. “I find myself without complaint.”


End file.
